Not Always A Mistake
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Yes, it's another Liv gets abused by her mother story, but i just had to write it. Olivia starts at a new school, falls in love, much to the displeasure of her drunken mother. AU story. And of course an EO story! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Not Always A Mistake**

**A/N: I was bored and I decided to write this, let me know if you want me to continue it, otherwise I'll leave it! I own nothing!**

It was Olivia's first day at Manhattan South High School for year 11.

She was trying to find her class, Health. She was looking down at her timetable when she bumped in to someone, she looked up and stared in to the most beautiful eyes, she'd ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Elliot" he introduced himself with a smile.

"Oh hi, I'm Olivia" Olivia replied shyly.

"First day?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I'm lost. Where's room P19?"

"Are you in health?"

"Yeah"

"I'll take you, I'm in that class" Elliot said and put his arm around Olivia's shoulder.

She was uncomfortable at first, but soon relaxed.

"I think I'm in love" Olivia thought.

"Fuck, she's hot. I so wanna bang her" Elliot thought.

Elliot and Olivia started dating 2 weeks later and Olivia made a best friend by the name of Casey Novak.

For the last few days, Olivia had been turning up to school with cuts and bruises, but Olivia refused to talk about it.

When she didn't up to school on Monday, Elliot, Casey and Casey's boyfriend, Nicholas went to Olivia's home, only to hear a glass bottle break and lots of yelling. One voice they identified as Olivia's.

"Looks like we found the source of her fake happiness, cuts and bruises" Casey said.

"Yep. Her mother" Elliot sighed.

Just as they heard Olivia scream, Elliot knocked on the door.

Serena was drunk when she answered the door. "What the hell do you little shits want?"

"We're here to see Olivia" Casey spoke up.

"Well, she's busy!" Serena rudely replied and then slammed the door in their faces.

"What a lovely lady" Nicholas said sarcastically.

"Oh my God, we have to help her, El"

Elliot sighed. "Yeah, I know"

Just as they were walking off, they heard Olivia scream again. They wanted to help her so badly.

**A/N: I know its short, but i wanna see if its worth continuing. Please let me know what u think and if u want me to continue with this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've decided I'll post this chapter, since it's already written, but if I still don't get any reviews, I'm dumping this story!**

[That Night

Elliot was shocked when he saw Olivia at his door. She had a bloody nose and was limping.

"Oh my God, Liv. Come in" Elliot said as he helped her inside.

He sat her on the couch and gave her some tissues.

"What happened, babe?"

"Well after you guys left, she threw me face first in to a wall and kicked me while I was down" Olivia cried in to Elliot's chest.  
Elliot rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It's ok. I promise, I won't let her hurt you again"

When Olivia had calmed down, she whispered, "Fuck me, El"

"A—Are you sure, Liv?"

Olivia nodded as she kissed a trail from his cheek down his neck.

They began slowly undressing each other, throwing their discarded clothes on the floor, and before Olivia knew it, Elliot slid a finger in to her; he slid it in and out, till Olivia begged for more.

"More…El…Please" She begged in between moans.

So Elliot slid another finger in. As he slid the 2 fingers in and out, his thumb played around with her clit.

When Olivia finally came, she screamed out Elliot's name with pure ecstasy.

Olivia noticed that El had a major hard on, she bent down and took him in her mouth, as she sucked he moaned and released himself in her mouth.

"Swallow, baby" Elliot whispered.

Olivia hesitated but did as she was told. She then guided his member in to her and pounded in to her hard.

Olivia decided that she wanted to ride on top, so she flipped them over and rode him.

Elliot looked up and watched Olivia as she slid up and down his member. When he watched her come, it pushed him over the end and his released his seed inside her.

Moments later, they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

**A/N: Pretty please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Well**** here is chapter 3, sorry its short hopefully next chapter will be longer.**

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

[2 Days Later

Olivia snuck home from school to pack a bag to stay at Elliot's house, hoping that her mum was at work.

No such luck, Olivia walked in to see her mum standing right inside the door.

"Where the hell have you been you little bitch?"

"I was staying with a friend, I told you"

Serena was not happy with Olivia's answer.

"You mean boyfriend" Serena said as she threw Olivia against the wall and started attacking her face and ribs.

Olivia cried out in pain. "Mum, please stop you're hurting me"

"I don't give a shit. I need to beat some respect in to you, young lady"

After Serena was finished, she just walked out, leaving Olivia unconscious on the floor.

3 hours went by, before Elliot went looking for her and found her on the apartment floor unconscious. He ran up to her and felt for her pulse, when he found it, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Liv, honey, wake up"

When she didn't wake, he scooped her up and took her down the elevator and out to his chair, where he balanced her on one leg and arm, just long enough to open one of the back passenger doors and placed her on the back seat.

He rushed her to Mercy General Hospital, he ran in to the ER, with Olivia still limp in his arms.

"Please, I need help. My girlfriend has been bashed" Elliot cried.

2 doctors and 3 nurses came running out with a gurney, which Elliot placed her on.

He was going to follow them til one of the nurses stopped him.

"I'm sorry, sir. But you'll have to stay here. Once we have some news, I'll come out and inform you" the nice young blonde haired female nurse kindly told him.

Elliot nodded. "Thank you"

**A/N: Hahaha a cliff hanger. Please review, if you want the next chapter up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was busy writing other ones!**

**I don't own anything from the show!**

Elliot waited in the waiting room for 3 hours, in complete shock and worry, until a doctor came out of the trauma room and sat beside him.

"Hi, I'm Dr Brianna Kinsley. Olivia is awake and asking for you. She is suffering from a broken nose, a concussion, and 3 broken ribs and that's not including all the bruising on her face and chest" the short, chubby, red, curly haired doctor with glasses told Elliot in a caring voice.

Elliot wiped away his silent tears, and looked up at the doctor. "Can I go and see her?"

The doctor nodded and smiled. "Of course, she's in room 174. The 3rd door on the left" Dr Kinsley said as she pointed down the hall down on the right of them.

Elliot nodded and stood up. "Thank you"

Dr Kinsley stood up as well. "You're very welcome"

Elliot walked up to the hospital room and opened the door. He walked in to the room to see Olivia lying in the bed awake, with tears streaming down her face. She was so pale and looked exhausted and in pain, he sat on the chair beside the bed and held on to Olivia's hand before kissing the top of it. "Hey, babe"

"Hey" Olivia whispered back.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Elliot asked concerned.

Olivia shook her head. "No, not really. But could you please lay up here with me and just hold me?"

Elliot nodded and stood up, before getting on the bed beside her. He lay down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him before giving her a kiss on the cheek. They laid there in each other's embrace for about half an hour in silence, before Elliot spoke up again. "Honey, I'm here for you, please tell me what happened when you went home"

Olivia sighed and turned around in Elliot's arms and laid her head in to his chest, before deciding to speak. "I snuck of first class, Gym and I went home to pack my bag, thinking mum would be a work. But when I walked in, my mother was standing there waiting for me, like she knew I was coming" Olivia began to sob in Elliot's chest.

Elliot ran a soothing hand through her hair. "It's ok, babe. What happened next?"

"She asked where I had been, I said I was staying with a friend, but she folded her arms on her chest and says 'more like a boyfriend'. Then she threw me face first up against the wall, I fell to the ground and she began hitting and kicking me in the face and chest…..I begged her to stop… But…..But she….. she told me that she had to beat some respect in to me" Olivia sobbed harder in to Elliot's chest.

Olivia eventually cried herself to sleep, feeling safe in Elliot's arms. Elliot also fell asleep, but he didn't realise until he heard a scream, thinking it was Olivia, he looked down and noticed that she was still sound asleep, he looked out the window and it was dark.

"What the fuck?!"

He heard someone yelled and then he saw Olivia's mother standing angrily in the doorway.

"Remove yourself from my daughter. She's coming home with me right now!"

Olivia woke and saw her mother making a scene; it was nothing new to Olivia. She had grown up watching her mother act like that all the time.

She snuggled backwards closer to Elliot as he pressed the call button.

"I'm not coming home with you! I hate you! I'm never going home!" Olivia yelled back.

Dr Kinsley must have heard all the commotion coming from the room, because she came running in with 3 security guards, who took Serena away at Olivia's request.

"This isn't the end, Olivia. I will bring you home!" she yelled as she was dragged away.

Olivia was hysterical as she cried in to Elliot's chest. Dr Kinsley sighed as she walked up to the bed.

"Olivia, I'm just going to give you a sedative, to calm you down, sweetheart. It's gonna make you drowsy"

Olivia nodded as she continued to sob in to Elliot's chest.

The gentle doctor administered the sedative in to Olivia's IV. "Ok, I'll be back later to check on you later, sweetie. Get some rest" and she left.

Elliot held Olivia until she drifted off to sleep, before going back to sleep himself.

When he woke the next morning, Olivia was lying there staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Mmm. Hey. Whatcha smiling at, babe?" he asked half asleep.

"Just you"

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Well I watched you for about 20 minutes before I got up to go to the toilet and then came back and watched you for about another half an hour"

Elliot sat up and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't wanna disturb you. You looked so peaceful. Now go home and have a shower, you smell pretty bad" she joked.

"But I don't wanna leave you"

"El, I'm fine. I'll still be here when you come back"

Elliot sighed and hesitated before getting up.

He gave her a kiss as he got off the bed. "Ok, babe. I'll be back in about an hour"

Olivia nodded. "I love you"

"I love you too" and he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He returned about an hour later to find her bed empty. "She must be in the bathroom" he thought.

He walked to the bathroom door to discover it open and Olivia was no where to be found. He walked to the front desk, where he found Dr Annabelle Jackson who was taking over for Dr Kinsley.

"Dr Jackson, do you know where Olivia is?"

"She should be in bed, I check her 20 minutes ago and she was there, anxiously waiting your return"

"But she's not there now, and she isn't in the bathroom" he informed her panicking.

Dr Jackson began to panic also, as the 2 of them ran to the hospital room. And Dr Jackson realised that she really wasn't anywhere to be found. She walked up to the bed to see that Olivia's IV had been forcefully pulled out.

She walked up to the phone and called security as she tried to comfort Elliot.

"We'll find her, Elliot"

**A/N: Ok, there it was. Please review for the next chapter! Currently looking for new title, anyone got any ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is for xXBlissfulCursesXx, so she doesn't send evil little elves after me! Ahhh!!**

Olivia woke in the back of a car, which she recognised as her mother's. She winced at the pain running through her head, from the sun.

"What the hell? Mum must've drugged me, the bitch!" she thought to herself as she slowly and painfully sat up as her hands and feet were tied up.

"Nice to see you awake, Olivia" her mother said as she continued to drive down a street that Olivia didn't recognise.

"Where the hell are you taking me? And what the hell did you drug me with?" Olivia asked in desperation through her pain.

Serena shook her head and clicked her tongue at her daughter as she pulled over in front of an empty house in the middle of no where. She turned off the ignition and got out of the car, before opening the back passenger door and roughly pulled her young daughter out.

Olivia tried to pull back, so her mother would lose her grip, so she could run but to no avail. Serena pulled her up to the door and a tall, muscly man with tons of tattoos opened up the door.

"So, this is the ungrateful bitch, huh?"

Serena nodded and pulled Olivia inside. She grabbed the door frame, but received a punch from the scary man.

"Do what you are told, you little bitch!" he yelled in her face.

Olivia just nodded in fear. "Please don't hurt me" she whispered.

Serena and the man just laughed as they pulled her in to a dark basement with no windows and tied her up on uncomfortable chair.

Her mother and the man began to walk away, leaving her alone, and Olivia let her tears fall.

Serena stopped and looked at her daughter, then back at the man. "Tony, keep going, I'm gonna talk to Olivia alone"

Tony shook his head. "Are we continuing this or not? If not, I have somewhere better to be"

Serena sighed as she began to have second thoughts. "We're continuing this for a while at least" she whispered and walked over to the chair, which contained her tied up and crying young daughter. She kneeled down in front of Olivia and put a hand on her daughter's thigh, Olivia looked away. She was actually scared of her mother for the 2nd or 3rd time in her life.

"Honey, please look at me"

Olivia ignored her in fear.

"Livvie, baby" Serena whispered as she gently turned her daughter's head to face her. "I'm sorry, baby, but I'm doing this for your own good"

"But why? I'm happy with Elliot" Olivia whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at Mercy General Hospital.

Elliot had just seen Dr Kinsley turn up for her shift, she walked up to Elliot when she noticed all the police hanging around.

"Elliot, what is going on here?" she asked concerned, when she noticed Elliot had some stray tears run down his cheeks.

"Olivia was kidnapped" he whispered.

Dr Kinsley gasped. "When? She still needs to be here under observation. She's not well enough to be out of hospital yet"

"She was taken, when I went home to have a shower, so about 3 hours ago"

"Do they know who took her?"

Elliot shook his head. "Everyone is thinking that it was her mother"

Dr Kinsley nodded and comforted the grief stricken Elliot.

A few moments later, a tall, bulk-builded police officer, that looked like he could qualify as a dance club bouncer walked up to them and kneeled down in front of them.

"I'm Officer Thompson. We have witnesses that say they saw a woman walking out with an unconscious girl in her arms and placed her in a red SUV, with the number place LK5 69P" He spoke with a deep, calm voice.

Elliot looked up at the officer in shock. "That her mother's car"

The officer nodded his head. "Ok, we're trying our hardest to find her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia still sat in the chair in fear, even after her mother walked out and locked the door behind her.

She shook in fear and she felt nauseous, obviously an after effect from whatever drug, her mother gave her. She began to drift off to sleep, only to feel the sudden urge to vomit. She turned her head to the side and vomited all over the floor beside her, the next moment her mother walked in and actually cleaned it up for her. Olivia was in shock; Serena had never done that for her.

Once it was cleaned up, Serena looked up at her with sympathy in her eyes.

"It's ok, baby…… I would untie you, but I know you too well, that you will try to escape"

Olivia let some more stray tears fall, and her mother wiped them away with her thumbs, before giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking out, locking the door behind her again.

Olivia sat in the darkness of the room, crying, and still not believing that her own mother would do this to her.

"Why? I'm happy with Elliot, why can't she see that?" Olivia asked herself in the dark as she drifted off to sleep.

She was woken about 2 hours later, when Tony walked in, up to the chair and stood her front of her. She shook in fear; she was so scared of him.

"Now that your mother is asleep, I can do what I wanted since the first time I saw you today" he said as he ripped off her pants and underwear.

Olivia cried out for her mother, but she didn't come.

"Please don't hurt me" she whimpered.

But Tony just laughed as he took off his pants and boxers, revealing his erection.

That was when Olivia realised exactly what he was about to do her. She screamed at the top of her lungs and this time her mother came running in to the room with a shotgun.

"Get away from my daughter, you sick fucker!" she screamed.

Tony was so angry, as he pulled his boxers and pants back up, he then went to take the gun from Serena, but she was too quick for him and took a shot. The bullet entered his chest and he groaned in pain before dieing.

Serena just ignored him as she put the gun down and kneeled down in front of her daughter. She caressed Olivia's cheek. "Honey, are you ok?" she asked.

Olivia nodded but didn't speak.

"That's good. But I still can't release you. Just remember this is for your own good, Olivia. You will thank me!" She said as she stood and walked out, locking the door behind her once again.

Olivia was left alone in the dark yet again, this time with a dead guy lying on the cold cement floor five feet away from her. Olivia sat praying that Elliot would find her and soon.

**A/N: Please review for the next chapter!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, please read and review!**

**I don't own you recognise from the show!**

Olivia woke several hours later, to a big bang and a deep, muscular voice yelling out. "NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT"

She then heard lots of people storming the place, before hearing the loving voice that she didn't ever think that she would hear again.

"Liv? Olivia, where are you, baby?" It was Elliot.

"I'm here, El. In the basement!" she called back.

"I'm coming, babe" He shouted back.

Moment later, Olivia heard the basement door being booted opened and Elliot ran in and up to the chair that she was tied up in.

He untied her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he held her close. "I'm here, baby. I'm here. Can you walk?"

Olivia nodded. "I'll try" she said and stood, only for her knees to give out.

Elliot caught her just in time and carried up the stairs and out to the awaiting ambulance out the front of the house. When they came up from the basement, they noticed that Serena had been arrested and was in the back of the police car in handcuffs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia lay in the hospital bed, with Elliot by her side holding her close. And she felt safe in his arms.

"Are you ok, Liv?" Elliot asked in a whispered out of the blue.

He then noticed that she had tears running down her cheeks, so he wiped them away with his thumbs before giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Do you feel like talking?"

Olivia sighed and nodded. "I suppose I've gotta talk sooner or later"

Elliot nodded and a police officer came in to take her statement.

He sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed as Olivia turned around still in Elliot's arms to face the officer.

"Hello, Olivia. I'm officer Barrelli, are you sure that you are ready to give your statement?"

Olivia slowly nodded as she clung on to Elliot and laid her head on his chest.

"Ok, sweetheart, tell me everything that you remember"

Olivia took a deep breath before talking.

"Well I remember my mother walking to the room with an evil grin on her face and I told her to leave, and she did. I went to sleep and woke again with a major headache in the back of her SUV. She drugged me. She drove me to that empty house and dragged me inside and a man came out to help her. He hit me when I tried to hang on to the door frame. They tied me up and she kept telling me that she loved me and that she was doing it for my own good"

"Are you talking about the man that was lying on the floor dead?"

Olivia nodded and continued. "They continue to come in and out all day until one time, he came in alone and told me that my mother was asleep, he was gonna rape me, she came running in after the 2nd time that I screamed for her and she shot him in the chest with a shotgun. And before leaving again, she told me that I would thank her in the future" Olivia told her story and began to sob in to Elliot's chest.

The officer stood and thanked Olivia for her statement before leaving Elliot to comfort her.

As Olivia laid with her head on Elliot's chest sobbing, he ran a soothing hand through her hair before kissing her on the head. "It's ok, babe. They will get your mum for this"

Olivia nodded. "I still can't believe that my own mother did that to me" she whispered

Elliot gently turned Olivia around to face him and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose and another on her cheek. "I know, baby, I know. But I promise you, that I'll never let her hurt you again" Elliot promised her as she began to calm down as she snuggled closer to him.

"I know, El. But it wasn't your fault this time either. Neither of us knew that she would come back especially after be escorted out by the police"

Dr Kinsley walked in and greeted them.

"Hello Elliot, hi sweetie. How are you, Olivia?"

Olivia slightly smiled. "I'm ok, I suppose"

Dr Kinsley smiled. "Ok, I'll just check and record your vitals and leave you two alone…. Blood pressure- slightly high… recheck that in about an hour…" Dr Kinsley said quietly to herself, before looking at Olivia again. "You're blood pressure is a bit too high, so I'll be back in about an hour to recheck that and if it still hasn't gone down, I'll have to treat you for that"

Olivia nodded, sleepily.

The caring doctor smiled. "Get sleep, I'll see you again soon" and she walked out.

Olivia yawned as she rubbed her eyes and looked up Elliot. He smiled down at her.

"I'm not going anywhere, babe. You're safe, get some sleep"

Olivia nodded as she slowly drifted off to sleep in the safety of Elliot's arms.

**A/N: Please review for the next chapter!**


End file.
